


My star

by SlytherinGirl9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, F/M, Love, Metamorphmagus, Pranks, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinGirl9/pseuds/SlytherinGirl9
Summary: Grindelwald has a granddaughter? Yes, no one knows who she really is but Abby is living her life like she is just a normal teen, and she really thinks she is a normal teen. What happens when she meets with the Wesley family and they find out who she is really? What happens when someone falls in love with her?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I cannot guarantee you that this story is going to be the best, BUT I am sure that you will like it. (yeah it doesn't make sense, whatever).   
> Read my story to find out who Abby's life turns out.

Hallllloooo, my name is Abaigeal Caterine Grindelwald but most people don't know me like that. They know me as Abaigeal Wald. It is funny when you think about it. I have no clue of how my family line goes so I am not even going to tell you who my parents are because I have no idea.

Anyway I kinda look like my great, great bla bla bla grandfather, my right eye is paper white with a black dot for a pupil, my other one is ice blue. Yeah I know, I am weird. My hair is white blond, kinda like Malfoy’s (nah it’s better looking) but because I am a metamorphmagus it can change so usually I change it so it is black and my eyes are dark blue. My skin is pale and I am tall. There is nothing else about me really. 

When I was born Dumbledore had taken me, so I kinda felt him like a father/grandfather but sometimes I just couldn’t help but wonder about how my father looked or who he was. It really pains me but I just try to look at everything on the bright side. 

“Abbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyy, get your lazy arse down the stairs and come eat!” I hear my friend Tonks shout. I was currently living with her because it was summer and I didn’t want to spend another year in Hogwarts, not that I don’t like it, I just needed to get out for a bit. 

“Noooooooooo!” I shout back and slam my head under my pillow. I know that she is going to come and probably throw me across the room, because yes she does that, but I couldn’t care less. 

“Abaigeal get you friking arse here, if you don’t I am going to splash hot water on you!” she screamed so loud that she could have caused an earthquake with her voice.   
“Can you say that a bit louder? I don’t think you popped my eardrum yet!” I screamed and got up. She knew that I hated hot water so she would always threaten me to do something with it. Now don’t get me wrong I do like hot showers and all but I prefer cold water. Don’t judge! 

As I walk downstairs I can smell waffles and raspberries. My favorite! As the smell hit my nostrils I dash for the kitchen and jump on one of the chairs.

“OK, calm down mate, there is enough for everyone.” Tonks says. I looked at her, my mouth already full of that deliciousness she had made. 

“Eve-ry-one?” I ask.

“First of all, do NOT speak when you have food in your mouth it is disgusting! And second, yeah everyone that means me, you and Remus.” she said and pointed towards the doorframe of the kitchen where Remus Lupin was standing. He did look tired and had bags under his eyes so I stood up and filled a cup with coffee and a bit of wideye potion. I gave it to him and he smiled at me. 

“I have no idea how you are that smart at that age young lady but thank you.” he says with a little bowl and I giggle. He was really nice. After that I went to my seat and started eating again.

Soon after that I finnish my breakfast and before I could go to my room Tonks called me. 

“Abby, you know about the Quidditch world cup, don't you?” she asked.

“Of course I do! I mean you have to be living under a rock to not notice that amazing event!” I say a bit over enthusiastic. 

“Sooo… Remus told me that he had talked to Dumbledore and he had said that you could go” she said. I couldn’t believe my ears, I just sat there with my mouth wide open, a fly could have flown in there if you ask me. I shook my head and landed back to earth.

“With whom will I be going?” I asked, a bit worried. I knew that Tonks wasn’t a huge fan of Quidditch and Remus wasn’t a lover himself so I had no idea who would take me.

“The Weasley’s are going to the cup so you will either go with them or the Mlafoys.” after she said that I fake gagged.

“You can not possibly put me and that little shi- i mean poop Malfoy in the same room.” I say and Tonks laughed at my reaction.

“OK, good so you are going with the Weasleys! I will go and write a letter to Dumbledore and Molly so they know. “ She says and skips out of the kitchen.   
I turn around still a bit dizzy from excitement, I laugh and look at Remus who was now staring at the direction that Tonks had ran off to. 

“I know what is happening between you two. Don’t worry I approve.” I say and walk to my room with a very confused yet embarrassed Remus gaping in my direction.   
The world cup was in four days and I had to pack because if I forgot something, sweet Merlin, help me. Tonks would probably yeet it out the window or worse, jinx it. 

When I was finished with all the packing and had left a couple of shirts and pants for the following days for me to use. I grabbed one of my potion books and walked up the stairs. There I went on the roof and layed there reading until I didn’t realize that it was becoming dark outside. I quickly went down into the house and in my room. 

After dinner with Tonks and Remus, which was boring because they talked about some boring shi- I mean poop, I went to my room and went to bed. 

Let’s just hope that the Quidditch world cup goes well.


	2. chapter 2

It was the day ! Finally I can go to the Quidditch world cup. One thing that I was worried about was that I was going with the Weasley’s, and they (mostly the boys) didn’t like Slytherins. The problem here is that I am a Slytherin. Soooo it’s going to be fun? 

“Abby, come downstairs with all your stuff! Remus is here with Mr. Weasley!” Tonks shouted. I covered my ears and got my stuff.

“I think you succeeded in popping my eardrums Tonks.” I say and glare at her. Then I notice a man with flaming red hair and a small smile.

“Hello Mr. Weasley, great to see you. I am Abaigeal Wald.” I say and get my hand out so he can shake it.

“Pleasure is all mine, and call me Arthur.” he says and shakes my hand. I turn around to look at Tonks and give her the ‘this might go well’ expression. 

“Ok so Abby you go, and I will have the whole house for myself.” she says while playing with her fingers. Tonks usually does that when she is nervous, sad or embarrassed (in this situation sad). I walk to her and hug her. 

“Hey Nimf I am going for like two or three days. I’ll be back in no time. And anyway, Remus will be here to keep you company.” I say.

“I have not met any Slytherin that is that sweet!” she says. I slap her arm and turn to look at Mr. Wea- I would like to say Arthur. 

“Shall we go?” I ask and raise an eyebrow. 

“Yes we shall!” he says and grabs my little trunk in one hand. His other hand is in front of me to grab so we can appareat. “I hope appareation is OK?” he asks Tonks. She nods and in a blink of an eye I am in front of what I believe is the Burow. I usually don’t get weird things while I apparate because I have done it so many times with Dumbledore. 

“Welcome to the Burrow!” Arthur says and walks toward a door. I follow him and find myself in a kitchen. 

As I look around I find the house very interesting and fun. It is built in a weird way but I like it, it feels cozy and almost like home. 

“It is not much but it is home and we are proud of it!” Arther says and with one swift move of his wand my things go upstairs somewhere. 

“You should be proud, I like it very much to be honest.” I say and smile, he looks at me for a couple of seconds until a woman comes in. She has the same carrot red hair as Arther. 

“So nice to meet you dear. I am Molly Weasly, Arthur’s wife.” she says with a big smile and hugs me. I stiffen for a bit but then I relax. I am not used to hugs and things like that, I mean I only hug Tonks and… yeah only Tonks, but Mollys hug felt so mother-like. Well she is a mother and all but you get what I mean. 

As Molly frees me from her almost bone crushing hug she looks at me. 

“Ah, dear, Albus has talked about you and your appearance, so you can stop changing your hair and be yourself. If you want to.” she says. I was kinda surprised Dumbledore told them but still. I sigh and look at her. I really want to change into ‘myself’ but what if they get scared.

“Don’t worry dear, you are your own human being, we wouldn’t get scared or anything.” Molly said like she just read my mind. I smile and turn into myself. “And you are even more beautiful like that.” she says. I grin.

“Thank you for taking me. I really love Quidditch and I have no idea of what I’ll be doing without you. And thank you for letting me be myself.” I say. The woman just smiles at me.

“OK I am going to call the boys you can change if you want.” she says. I nod, I will have to change. I look too much like my grandfather and I am sure that they have read about how he looked and what he did. 

“BOYS, GINNY HERMOANIE, come downstairs we have a visitor!” as Molly says that I hear feet, well sounds like a couple of elephants coming downstairs. I quickly change and look at the direction where the noise is coming.

Seven kids come downstairs. I recognize all of them. Ginny, Hermoanie, Harry, Ron, Fred and George and Percy. As I look at them I can see Ronald and the twing frown. 

“Mum why is a filthy snake in here?” I think Fred asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there is not much going on but you have to suffer first. Muahahaha. Sorry bout that.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Weasley gasped. 

“Fred Fabian Weasley you will not speak like that to our guests!”(well I was right of saying that it was Fred) Molly gasped and pulled an arm around me. 

“It’s true mum, she is a filthy Slytherin.” Fred says. 

“Has she done anything to you, your brothers or your sister?” she asks.

“No bu-”

“So she has no rights of being treated like that.” His mother cut him. 

“But mum she is in Slytherin, who knows what she might be doing!” Ronald says. 

“Yeah, Ron’s right!” George says.

“Would you all shut it. She is a human being and has feelings, Slytherin or not we have to get to know her first.” Ginny shouts. I smile at her. Her eyes widen a bit but she smiles back at me.

“OK can I introduce myself?” I ask. They all nod and I take a deep breath. 

“So my name is Abaigeal Wald, I am a metamorphmagus and I live with my close friend Nimphadora Tonks. I am starting my fifth year at Hogwarts and as all of you know I am in Slytherin. I love singing and playing guitar, also painting and I love magical creatures… and I am good at potions” I say. At my last sentence Fred snorts.

“Yeah you're good because that bloody bat Snape tells you you are!” The other twin says.

“No I am good at potions because I took my time listening to that ‘bloody bat Snape’ and successes in understanding him.” I say mimicking his voice a bit, and turn around to face Molly. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” I say, a bit embarrassed. I hear a stuffed laugh and turn around. I see Ginny with her hand over her mouth. 

“No problem dear, sometimes the boys need someone to tell them things like that, except Ginny. Well I think she will show you where you are sleeping so off you all go.” the woman says and I walk to Ginny. 

“Can I call you Abby?” she asks and I laugh.

“Yeah.” I say and take her hand which was already out for me to get a hold of.   
We walk upstairs and into a room. It had a window that looked over the field. I liked it a lot. 

“It is not a lot but it is mine.” Ginny said.

“I like it. Does Hermoanie sleep here too?” I asked. I really wanted to become friends with her. She seemed like a bright person, I mean she was smart and somehow was holding up with two bloody annoying boys by her side. 

“Yes she is, do you want the three of us to have a girl night or something like that?” Ginny asked me. 

“Yeah, why not?” I say. 

Me and Ginny talked for quite a time and I found her really easy to talk to and very funny. 

“Girls would you come downstairs to help me with lunch?” We heard Molly shout. Me and Ginny stood up and walked down the stairs where we met Hermoanie. She nodded to me and smiled. 

“Hello Abby, can I call you Abby?” she asked.

“Yeah. We better head down otherwise Molly is probably going to suffer making lunch for everyone.” I say, the two girls nod and we walk to the kitchen. 

“Ah girls, Ok so Abby you peel and cut the potatoes, Ginny you cut the carrots and stir the soup and you Hermoanie my dear… you may help Abby with the cutting.” The redheaded woman says and goes back to cooking. 

I sit and start peeling the potatoes. 

“So, do you like reading?” Hermoanie asks.

“Yes, but mostly muggle fantasy. It is interesting to read what the muggles think about magic and how they express it.” I say as I keep peeling, not realizing that the bushy haired girl is looking at me. When I realize what she is doing I lift my head to meet her brown eyes. 

“What?” I ask, a bit concerned. 

“Nothing, it is just weird hearing a pureblood witch talking about muggle books and how she likes them.” she says and continues cutting. 

“Well, I am different!” I say and flip my hair jokingly. She laughs and shakes her head. 

After we are finished with making lunch, I feel a bit more comfortable with the girls. As we sit down and eat, the twins, mostly Fred, look at me like they want to merder me. 

“So, Abaigeal why are you here in the first place?” George asked. 

“Well because I am a huge Qidditch fan and the Quidditch world cop is coming up and I cannot simply miss it, Dumbledore said that I come with you. I can’t come with Tonks or Remus so yeah.” I said and looked at George then at Fred.

They all nod and then Hermoanie speaks up.

“Umm, Abby we all know you are a metamorphmagus, is what you look like really like that or different?” I looked at Mrs. Weasley, she nodded and I turned to them. 

“Umm, well I don’t really open up that easily to people but yes I do look different I would like to show you but not now, is that alright with everyone?” I questioned them. Before anyone could say anything Molly came into the rescue. 

“Of course dear, now I would like to ask Fred and George about their OWL’s?” She asked her sons. I stuffed a laugh and kept eating. 

“Well…” they both said at once. 

After lunch Molly had an argument with the twins on how disappointed she was in them and me and the girls went to Ginny’s room. We talked for a while until Ron came into the room. 

“Hey, Hermoine, Harry and I are- Oh what are you two doing with the snake?” He asked with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Ronald!” red and brown haired girls shouted at him. 

“What she is in Slytherin, filthy and gross!” He said and walked in the room. 

“You have no rights to call her that, you don’t even know her!” Hermoanie said.

“I don’t have to, she as I said is a snake, they are all mean, cruel and dirty!” he said.   
I was sitting on the bed next to Ginny looking at him and thinking how close minded he was really. Next to me Ginny was probably going to explode any minute. 

“SHUT IT! Ronald you have no idea how nice and fun she is. Just because you have a rats brain doesn’t mean she has to be like bloody Malfoy!” she said and pushed him out of the room. Then slammed the door right under his nose. 

“Thanks Gin but you didn’t have to do it. If you ignore what he says he will get angry that we are not listening to him and he’ll walk away. Although I would love to punch him in the face.” I say as we sit back on the bed. 

“And also DO not refer me to Malfoy. He is a dirty little- wait can I swear?” They nod “ He is a dirty little shit.” I say and the girls laugh. 

“So trueeee!” Ginny says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still nothing too exiting happening.   
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I was currently on the ground laughing my arse off because Ginny had started insulting Ronald and Hermoanie had joined. It was hella funny. 

“Hey Abbs your hair is yellow!” Ginny said. 

“Speaking of your hair can we see how you look?” Hermoanie asked me. I stood up and sat on the bed with them still red because of how much I had laughed. 

“Promise me not to get scared.” I say. Both of them nod a bit confused.   
As I changed I felt scared. I hadn’t felt scared in quite a while. I had changed but still I kept my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and saw that Hermoanie and Ginny were staring at me with wide eyes.

“Holy cow, no it can’t be!” Hermoanie looked at me in amazement while Ginny just stared at me. I knew that Hermione knew that Grindelwald looked kind of like me, and that made me uncomfortable. 

“How can a human being be that beautiful?” Ginny asked. I laugh and blush a bit. 

“I am not that pretty, cmon, and Ginny you are beautiful you too Hermoanie.” I say as both of my friends blush a bit. 

We hear a knock on the door and turn around to see George. As soon as he saw me his eyes grew so big that they might have passed for black. George was just standing there looking at me and at first I was a bit   
confused why but then I remembered that I was in my real form. Ooops.

Me and the girls started laughing like crazy and that seemed to get George out of his transe. He shook his head and stood up straight. 

“Mum said to check up on you and if you are not asleep, then go to sleep. Mum said that tomorrow we will be waking up early because we have to walk to the Cup.” He said and walked out of the room almost falling on the ground. The three of us started laughing again. 

“Did you see his expression! God that was priceless!” Ginny laughed.

“Merlin he almost fell on his way out!” I laughed. Hermoanie on the other hand didn’t have enough air to talk. 

Soon after that we got ready for sleep and went to bed. 

“Yo guys do you think that Ronald and the twins would like me?” I say as I shift a bit so I can see the girls.

“Yeah I mean I think George already likes you.” Ginny said and we giggled. “Ronald will probably give in because Minnie is your friend and Fred… I don’t know.” she said.

“Yeah I don’t know about Fred, he seems to really hate me.” I say. 

“Don’t talk like that, one day he will realize that he is missing out and that he should have been nice to you.” Hermoanie says and turns to look at me.

“Wait what does Harry think about me, and Percy?” I said panicking.

“Calm down, Harry is ok with you although he has some doubts.” Hermoanie said. 

“And don’t worry about Percy, he is too stuck up to actually judge you.” Ginny said. 

“Thanks guys, now lets sleep.” as I said that I immediately heard snoring.  
I chuckle and close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Lots of kisses!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

“Abby, Abby, Abaigeal!” I heard my brown haired friend call. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was still in her bed and looked half asleep. 

“What?” I ask a bit rudely. 

“Sorry!” I say as I realize how rude I sounded. Yet the girl opposite me chuckled. 

“It’s ok, we have to wake up all the boys, except (Charlie, Bill and Percy) and Ginny, we are leaving in an hour and a half.” Harmonie said. I groan and turn around. 

“Wait a minute who is Bill?” I ask, confused.

“He is the oldes of the weasley brothers” she answers.

As I got out of bed I realized that there was someone in front of the door. 

“Morning beautiful ladies!” George said sleepy. 

“Oh ho, you decided to not act like an arse to me?” I asked, the red-head boy chuckled and looked at me. Without saying more or less he walked up to wake his twin and the other boys up. 

“Let’s wake Ginny up.” I said and Hermoine scrunched up her nose. 

“Good luck with that, I am going to help George wake up the boys.” She said and disappeared. I looked at her with a confused look as she walked out of the room. 

I glanced over to the sleeping Ginny, it couldn’t be that hard to wake her up could it?   
Well it turns out I was far from right. It was nearly impossible to wake Ginny up, and when I say it I mean it. The first time I shook her she didn’t even acknowledge me, then after countless attempts of trying to shake her and call her name, she finally cracked her eyes open. 

“Ginny I swear to sweet Merlin’s pants that if you don’t get out of the bed in five seconds I will jinx you that hard that you wouldn’t be able to walk for the next week. And you know that that means. Yes no Quidditch world cup.” As I say that she immediately bolted up in her bed and ran past me. I laughed at her and stood up so I could get dressed. 

After everyone was in the kitchen, except Fred and George, at least everyone that was going by foot Molly gave us food and tee. I stood up and went over to her.

“Hey, umm Molly can… can I like get coffee. I mean it’s OK if you don’t give me coffee, but I am used to drinking it.” I ask a bit shyly. 

“Of course dear, you don’t have to be shy. And I understand, waking up that early is not that good.” the woman said and gave me a cup of coffee. I put milk in it and looked at   
her.

“Thanks!” I say and almost skip to the table. 

I sat down and made a small talk with Ginny until I noticed two figures coming downstairs. I turned around to see a shirtless Fred and a full dressed George. 

Fred looked at me and I blushed. Why? No idea. I quickly turned around and looked at Ginny with wide eyes. She on the other hand had the audacity to laugh. 

“Don’t laugh you foul creature!” I hiss to her with a tint of a smile on my face. 

“But your expression!” Ginny laughed harder and fell on the floor. I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. 

“Ginny! Get up. And Fred, sweat Merlin, go put a shirt on!” I heard Molly say. 

After the whole situation had calmed down, and when everyone was in the kitchen, finished with our breakfast, Milly was checking everyone if they had everything. 

“Mum, where is the coffee?” I heard a male voice behind me. I turned around and saw Charlie. 

“Charlie!” I say and run into his arms. He was a seventh year when I had started Hogwarts, but he was really friendly and soon became a big brother to me. 

“Hallo peanut!” He said laughing and spinning me around.

“Great, now Charlie likes her.” I heard Fred say. 

“What do you mean, you were in second year when she came and I told you she was cool.” Charlie said when he had put me down, now standing in front of me protectively. 

“She is a SLYTHERIN!” Fred said. Charlie started walking towards his brother and I quickly took his hand and shook my head. Charlie huffled and bent to be the same eye level   
as me. 

After a bit of him observing my face he finally opened his mouth. 

“We are going to talk later!” he whispers. 

“OK, let's get going!” Arther almost shouted and with a hug for Charlie I ran to Ginny. 

“Of we go!” I say like a high school girl, not that I am not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halloooo, thanks for reding so so so much!


	6. Chapter 6

“So, we will be meeting a friend of mine, somewhere around here but first we have to find the port key.” Arthur said next to me. Me and George had been talking for a while now, he was excited about the world cup and was going to route for Ireland. 

“OK dad!” George said. “Would you ‘M Lady join me in my journey of searching for that ugly, gross, disgusting, muddy, probably sweaty piece of oh-so-called clothing?” George said dramatically. I laughed and took his stretched arm in mine. 

“I would love to join you Good Man!” I was and both of us ‘skipped’ away from the group. 

“Ah, kids come here! Found the people we were looking for!” We heard Arther say.

“Weren't we looking for the port key?” I asked George.

“What if the port key was a person?” 

“Don’t be silly- Oh my goodness, this would be an amazing prank!” I say loudly.

“No don’t you dare prank anyone Abaigeal!” Someone says from above me and George. We were with everyone else and I realized that Almos Diggory was standing in front of me. I looked up into the trees and saw the famous Cedric Diggory.

“Why so Diggory?” I ask with a smirk on my face.

“Because, first of all your pranks go awfully wrong and second you can not possibly think of a sensible prank ONCE!” he said as he landed on the ground. 

“Pranks are not supposed to be sensible!” I said with the ‘matter of fact’ tone.

“I agree!” George said behind me. 

“OK, OK, let’s go before a prank war starts. We don’t want to see that!” I heard Ronald say.

“The port key is on a hill about five minutes away. We have twenty minutes till it leaves so we can talk for a bit when we get there. OK lets go!” Almos said with a smile and started walking toward a hill. 

I was stolen from George and now was walking next to Cedric Diggory. 

“Sooo. What are you doing on this amazingly beautiful day, not as beautiful as you but you get me.” Cedric finishes with a wink. I throw my head back and bark out a laugh.

“Well, Good Man I am going to this amazingly beautiful gathering called The Quidditch World Cup, may I ask you the same question.” I ask him while I mimic his voice and keep looking straight forward trying not to laugh.

“What a coincidence, I am going there too! Would you be so nice to let me walk you to the dirty rusty boot that is supposed to be a pertkey or would you be so rude to turn me off?” He asked with puppy dog eyes. 

“I would love to!” I say and hook my arm with his. 

Suddenly Cedric pulls his hand out of your grasp and picks you up on his shoulder. 

“Cedric Eldritch Diggory PUT ME DOWN!” I say, more like scream, into his back. I start hitting his back, but he has the insolence to laugh at me. How could he.

“You were walking too slow my dear.” He said between laughs, after around two solid minutes of laughing he started choking. At that I start laughing.

After a while I stop laughing and Cedric puts me down. I almost fell on the ground because I was laughing so hard. 

“OK, OK, we get it, it was funny. Now if you don’t touch the boot in around five seconds you will most likely stay here and miss the Quidditch World Cup.” Hermione said behind me. I quickly went to the book and squished between Ginny and someone else. 

“Ok, in one, two-” I saw that Harry wasn’t touching the boot, god Harry.

“Harry, touch the boot!” I say as Arthur started saying three.

“Three!” and that the whole world spun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHO, what do you think is going to happen? Anyway sorry again there is nothing much happening *wink wink* but if you remember there is shit ton of stuff happening soon so you wouldn't be waiting for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7

All I felt was two arms around my waist. I didn’t know whose arms they were but it didn’t feel wrong. Suddenly I feel the ground smashing into me full speed but it’s not that painful. The thing that I had fallen on was soft and warm, last time I checked the ground was definitely not soft and warm. 

I opened my eyes, and met a soft chocolate brown once. My eyes widened and I quickly stood up.

“So-sorry.” I cursed myself, why did I have stutter? Oh god that was embarrassing. 

The red headed bastard on the grass, stood up and just nodded. I could see his cheeks and the top of his ears were the same colour as his hair. To be honest he looked cute- OK I have to stop!

“Abby! Come here!” I heard Hermione shout. 

“Coming!” I said and ran to her. 

When I went to her I could see her wiggling her eyebrows at m, I could feel the heat coming to my face but ignored it and made a face at her jokingly. After that we started chatting about some spells and books until we came to a clearing. The grass field was full of tents and people running around with Irish and Bulgarian flags. 

I was going for Ireland, but Bulgaria is not that bad considering Krum plays for them. 

“Hey Abbs c’mon let's leave our stuff in the tent and go!” Ginny said. I nodded and walked to the tent. I walked in and wasn’t surprised at all. The tent itself was a normal wizarding world tent, practically a house. Behind me I heard Harry walk in.  
“I love magic.” He said with a hushed tone under his nose.

“We all do mate.” I said and skipped to where Hermione, Ginny and I were sleeping. 

The room was small, there was a bunk bed on one of the ends of the room and on the other one was a regular single bed. There were three bead stand tables for each bed as one of them was floating in the air. The room wasn’t much but there were beds so we could sleep and that's what mattered. 

“So I am taking the top bunk bed, no arguing.” I said and put my bad on the upper bed.  
“But I want toooo!” Ginny said. 

“Ginny you are probably going to fall off in the middle of the night, and no offence but that’s probably going to sound like an elephant trying to tap dance.” Hermione said and jumped on the bed that was the farthest away. 

“Don’t be rude!” Ginny said with a pout on her face. Me and the brown haired girl glanced at each other and started laughing. The three of us got on our beds so we could put on the sheets. 

“Girls we are leaving for the world cup in an hour!” Arthur yelled from the kitchen. 

“OK dad!” Ginny yelled for a reply and made her own bed. 

After we got ready the three of us went to the little living room where the boys occupied the couches and the tables. 

“Where are we supposed to sit?” I asked, a bit annoyed. The boys on the other hand just shrugged their shoulders and kept talking. Hermione made her way to Harry and Ron and squished in between them, Ginny went to George and sat on one of his legs and I was just standing there. 

“Ok now that the girls are here, Percy, Bill and Charlie should be coming here in about five minutes so we can head to the arena.” Arthur said and walked to the kitchen for something.

I made my way to the living room and sat on the floor.

“Can someone come and sit with me because I feel lonely?” I ask as I look up to Ginny and George and than to Hermione. 

The two redheaded siblings looked at me and at once jumped off the couch and sat next to me. I grinned and side hugged them. After a bit of hesitation Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and then shook her head. 

“We have some things to discuss, sorry Abbey.” hermione said and went back to talking with the boys. 

“So, George I heard about that very cool idea you and your troll of a brother had… Mind telling me more?” I asked Gred my eyes full of curiosity. 

“Well… It's something that me and Fred have been working on for quite a while but thats all I can tell you.” He said and a little flame seemed to light up in his eyes. 

“Ok but I was- “

“OK kids the boys are here, we are leaving in half an hour so make sure eerithins you have is in your bags and make sure your dress is Ireland colours!” Arthur said and walked out of the room.

“Dress in Ireland colours!” mimicked Ron in a deep yet funny voice. 

After a long argument that was practically George and Ronald saying how the two teams were better than the other one we finally got ready for the quidditch world cup. 

So the eleven of us started walking towards the big stadium. 

This was going to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time I have been busy with school and kind of forgot about everything else!!!  
> THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
